1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to baseball bats having a braided hybrid composite overlay laminated to the handle to provide an enhanced gripping surface and to strengthen the bat. The composite overlay does not alter the feel or playing characteristics of the bat in any way, and conforms to all regulations regarding use of the bat in major, minor and NCAA leagues.
It is well known that bats, particularly in the major leagues, last a relatively short period of time. They are either broken in practice or in play and serious consequences result if someone is hit with the fly away portion of a bat. Injuries can occur, not only to players, but to the fans. Bats might fail on the first hit or may last for many months, depending on how often they are used. The cost for replacement of such bats is relatively large. More importantly, the possibility of reducing injury to others by providing an unbreakable bat is highly desired.
Aluminum bats have been adopted in the National Federation of State High School Associations and the NCAA for a long period of time as the alternative to wood bats. This alternative has been successful primarily because one aluminum bat could be used by an entire team or for an entire season, thus saving money. However, players are being hurt with the aluminum bats since the ball comes off the bat much faster than it does off a wood bat. Consequently, there is a movement to change the specifications of aluminum bats to make it perform more like wood bats. Aluminum bats were never permitted in the major leagues.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,003 discloses a baseball bat with a reinforced handle having a woven sleeve of glass fibers laminated to the bat handle, with the sleeve having a modulus of elasticity substantially the same as the bat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,039 discloses a slip resistant covering for the overlapping portion of a baseball bat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,486 discloses a slip proof sleeve for the grip of a baseball bat.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,617,972, 1,701,856, 1,917,795, 3,147,012, 5,343,776 and 5,653,646 all disclose grips for golf clubs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,776 discloses a handle grip cover formed with a knitted, braided or woven tubular shaped material impregnated with a synthetic or natural elastomer. The grip cover may be applied to a tool or piece of athletic equipment which is gripped by the hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,912 discloses a tool handle which has a resin impregnated fabric sleeve laminated thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,482 discloses a hockey stick with a reinforcing material or fiberglass, polyester or polyamide yarn laminated to the impact area of the stick with a resinous coating.
None of the prior art describes a bat having a tubular braided hybrid composite overlay member which is made of carbon and aramid fibers laminated and cured with a thermosetting resin matrix to form a strengthened bat having an enhanced gripping surface.